


A New Yorker in his environment

by bellarosa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Beards (Facial Hair), Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Crying, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, Lunch, M/M, Napping, Neck Kissing, New York City, Oral Sex, Promises, Rimming, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smoking, True Love, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarosa/pseuds/bellarosa
Summary: Armie and Timmy met up at Timmy's apartment in New York, on July 2nd 2017.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 27
Kudos: 92





	A New Yorker in his environment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babies! Yes, i am back! I needed a few days to clear my mind and gather my thoughts and emotions, i am much better now. Thank you all for all the love and support!
> 
> Now, we're going a little different this time. This is one-shot of the famous July 2nd 2017 picture, of Timmy in a hallway on Armie's IG with the caption like the title of this one-shot. And Timmy's icon on both IG nad Twitter was taken that day. 
> 
> This is all a fantasy, i know nothing about these two or what happened that day, nor have they ever talked about it.
> 
> Prepare yourself, it's a long one-shot, around 7k+ words. It's not a POV, and i had troubles with it, but decided to take myself out and use a 3rd person's view. Oh, to be a fly on that wall.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this one-shot, i timed it to the second with the date, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> Stay safe and take care my lovies!

“What are you doing?” Timmy asked with a goofy smile on his face, as he was standing just outside his apartment door, holding, in one hand his pink cap and his headphones in the other. He made sort of a semi-smile, but only because he couldn’t keep his excitement that Armie came back to New York once again.

“I’m making a memory out of this moment.” Armie said as he was saving the picture on his phone, still standing at the end of the hallway.

He starts walking towards Timmy, who was now pulling the keys from his pocket to unlock the door.

“Is this moment even worth treasuring it?” Timmy asks as soon as Armie stood next to him.

The hallway was small, at least, that’s how Armie felt.

“You’d be surprised. You never know how this day might go on.” Armie said and stood behind Tim once he turned his back so that he could unlock the door.

Timmy made a grin with his back turned to the big guy behind him, who was, indeed very happy to be back in New York, and very excited about the day they had and he was hoping it won’t end just yet.

It was around 5 pm when they finished the photoshoot. After that, they went out to eat something, and then decided to chill in Timmy’s apartment. Tim didn’t eat much; he was both nervous and excited that Armie was back and he had to keep it to himself. He felt like shaking from all the adrenaline rush, mixing hot and cold throughout his system, lips shaking, eyes sparkling…he loved whenever Armie came back and stayed with him.

Armie was only away for a few days. He came back to New York that morning, but he was busy with work and projects, his wife was constantly on him, and after they’d finished the photoshoot, he finally managed to make some time for the two of them.

For the both of them, it’s been a long week since they saw each other the last time. Especially because not too long ago, they decided to stop holding back and just let go. And they did. They were smart this time, both of them, with each other.

Timmy unlocked the door, Armie came inside, already making himself comfortable on the sofa; taking his shoes off, stretching his arms and legs, taking out a pack of cigarettes. In the meantime, Timmy took his own shoes off, asking him if he wanted something to drink, to which Armie asked him what drinks does he have with him. When Timmy opened up his fridge, he had to disappoint him and say that all he has is soda. Armie giggled and said yes to that.

On Armie’s biggest surprise, Timmy put an ashtray in front of him. Before this, they’d always use a plastic cup, fill it up with water, just enough to cover the bottom, and voila, that was their ashtray. Timmy hasn’t been a so-called religious smoker, but he’d buy a pack here and there, and improvise with an ashtray. Now that Armie is here, and is going to keep coming back, the best idea was to just buy a fricking ashtray. It doesn’t cost a diamond.

They sit around, keeping the distance for whatever stupid reason they had, watching TV, smoking, drinking soda. They were basically just chilling.

There was still some tension in the air, even after going a bit further in their relationship; they’ve moved on from kissing to some light physical stuff, but nothing big has happened. Not yet at least. And Timmy knew this well enough not to start anything with a married man. Besides, what kind of a future would these two have? None. Armie’s second child was born barely 6 months ago. He knew he’d have to settle to have Armie from time to time. And that was more than enough. He never dared to make a move himself because he was afraid what might happen. If this goes further, he’d get attached. He was already attached to Armie, six weeks last year while they were filming the movie. The boy needed a month or so to recover. It left both of them feeling emotionally raw once they were done with the filming.

Armie, on the other hand, was having a wake-up call. The longest one of his life. Every minute of every day, he was questioning himself: Do I wanna do this? Do I wanna stay in this marriage that suffocates me? A marriage that felt like it was over until he found out he’s having a second child? With Tim, he realized that that was the stupidest thing a person can do to himself. To suffocate and stay in the place where he’s not happy, where he doesn’t feel appreciated or…loved…at times. With Tim, it’s different. There are no rules, there are no roles, there are no limits.

Usually, when people sit you down and make you talk about your past, it’s almost always because they want to judge you. Tim just wanted to understand him. And once he started talking, there was no stopping. Timmy appreciates him so much, he’s in awe with whatever Armie tells him. He’s so blown away by this man, it’s insane. Every word Armie would spill out, Tim would take it as the most adventures storyline in the history.

That was the moment Timmy realized there is no use in playing shy or coy or even feel embarrassed in front of Armie. He might even love him…Timmy quickly brushed this thought away, having to remind himself…what kind of a future could I have with a married man with two small kids? I should just enjoy this time I have with him and quit thinking like that, Timmy thought to himself as he was putting out a cigarette in a real ashtray.

But then Armie stopped watching the TV and turned to look at Timmy, he’s not moving his eyes. It feels like he’s burning into his soul. Timmy, like a fool, turned around to see what is he looking at. He heard Armie chuckle so it could only mean he was looking at him. A moment later, Armie came closer and kissed him, briefly at first, then once more, until Timmy said no to pecks and dived in to have a make out session with Armie; tongue, saliva, all over the place, getting entangled on the sofa. There was no stopping now, they were kissing, and they never felt so damn relieved before. This is what they both missed so much. Kissing each other.

They parted after a while and continued chilling, sharing a smile afterwards. Armie brought Timmy closer to himself, caressing his curly hair to which Tim shivered. Not because of the hair, but because Armie was touching him.

Timmy was still under the influence and took out his phone to relax and take his mind off things. Armie was talking about some random topics, Timmy was listening to him as he was flipping through his phone. It was weird, they kissed and then acted like nothing happened. Or, they kissed and continued with each other because they were so relaxed and loved hanging out together, this was the new normal.

Suddenly, Timmy had this idea where he wanted to see what his lips looked like after Armie’s been nibbling on them. He turned on his selfie camera and saw it. Puffy and pink. He likes it. He wants to capture this moment and publish it, without anyone knowing exactly what happened. Make them guess. They probably never will. Until someone spots the puffy lips. Timmy reaches out and puts his pink cap on, covering his eyes, letting only the lips to be seen, he makes himself comfortable on the green sofa and takes couple of pics.

“Hm, looking good Timmy…” Armie spoke jokingly as he was taking another smoke.

Timmy only smiled.

“Yeah?”

“You know it.”

Timmy took the cap off and Armie lied down next to him on the sofa and got into the shot with him.

“Wait for me…” Armie muttered as he was nuzzling against Timmy’s soft face.

They take a couple of shots, looking into the camera, or looking at each other on the screen. There is one where Armie’s eyes are closed next to Timmy who could barely contain his excitement.

And then they moved to a couple of pictures where they kiss, eyes closed, lips caressing lips.

They finish everything within few minutes and Timmy feels the tension again and is feeling rather hot.

Timmy got up from the sofa and headed towards the kitchen, as an excuse that he needs water. Armie watched him leave. He feels the tension as well. But quickly, he follows him to the kitchen.

He’s standing by the sink, picking out which glass he should use to drink water from. When it was really about him controlling himself, trying to stabilize his breathing. It’s been a full year and so ever since they met the first time. Even today, stuff like making out and taking pictures together…it excites him, but it can’t be true. He needs to remind himself who and what Armie is; a married guy.

And soon, he hears Armie’s footsteps. The apartment is small, it’s old, wooden floors creak even when someone as light as Timmy is walking on top of them. He breathes out, still not turning around.

“What are you doing?” Armie asks him, standing behind Timmy, watching his back move in that black shirt he had on.

“Nothing.” Timmy breathes out, feeling better that he came after him, only because he had hoped he felt him acting very uneasy in his company.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Timmy says as he’s filling up the first glass he found and gulps down the water.

“Why don’t I believe you?” Armie chuckles.

“Because you have trust issues?” Timmy looks in front of him, staring at the cabinet.

Armie chuckles again.

“You little shit.” He mutters as he’s still looking at the back of Timmy’s neck.

They stay silent. This one is still not turning around and the other one is waiting for him to do it.

They were acting like total strangers. Not like two guys who just made out, took a picture of it, or even have been naked and intimate for six weeks the previous year. Or they were playing hard to get, waiting for someone to make a move, but too stubborn to be the first one to do it.

But Armie said, no more.

“Can I come closer?” Armie’s question came as a wave of shock.

Timmy closed his eyes, hoping he’d just do it, hoping he’d just come closer and not ask so many questions. He gave him the permission to ask, but didn’t want to be asked. He wanted to be taken without questions.

“If you want.” Timmy said, then coughs a bit.

Silence. The tension is rising.

“What do you want?” Armie flat out spills it.

Timmy turns his head to the side, he managed to look at Armie’s shadow with one eye. His beard was getting in his sight.

“You…” He said.

Armie doesn’t let one more second go by. He comes closer, he’s now standing behind Timmy, he feels the warmth and Timmy’s pheromones are toxic, his nostrils are clogged from them.

“Can I touch you?” Armie mumbles so close to Timmy’s ear and he feels electricity running through his system.

Timmy only nods. Inside his head, he’s been screaming the whole damn time: Touch me, kiss me, put your lips on my neck, put your hands on my body, if you want to stop, I’ll make sure not to let you, I need you.

Timmy felt when Armie stopped breathing as he put both of his hands on Timmy’s shoulders. The boy shivers, but it feels like it’s only on the inside. On the outside, he’s sweating. Armie’s hands are so big, he touches his neck with his thumbs. Timmy’s eyes are closed, he’s shamelessly letting out soft breaths, which quickly turned into soft moans. He doesn’t want this to stop.

“Can I kiss your neck?” Armie breathes out a whisper next to his cheek. He can smell cigarettes, Armie’s masculine sweat, and that soda they just had.

Again, Timmy only nods.

Timmy bites onto his lips when he feels Armie’s luscious lips on the back of his neck. He kisses his neck a few times, the beard is tickling him, while still holding onto his shoulders. Timmy’s head falls forward and he is no longer keeping those soft moans to himself. Let him hear it, let him know what kind of a power this man has over such a human being. It’s nice to the both of them, Timmy likes feeling worshiped, and Armie’s glad he found someone he can worship.

Armie moves his lips to the side of Timmy’s neck. He’s being careful and slow, gentle, he’s taking his time, making sure his lips get to taste every skin cell Tim has on there. Armie’s eyes are also closed. He can feel the relief, he can hear him, he can feel Timmy letting go, he can feel him. He smells incredible. He doesn’t smell like whatever they ate, drank or used on the set; he can smell him. This is the same smell he felt a year ago while they were lying naked, filming, not caring. This is his body letting out toxic chemicals that are in no way near as perfect as he had hoped they would be. He loves his smell. It makes him feel uneasy, but in a very good way.

With that, Armie wraps his arms around Timmy’s waist and pulls him closer, pressing him against his crotch. He can’t wait any longer, he wants him now. All the signs point to one thing only. It was different in the past, they didn’t have the time, nor did they talk about it; just a few mutual hand jobs and that was it.

Timmy’s holding onto the counter as he’s pushing back and pressing his pelvis against Armie’s crotch. He can feel him getting hard, but he knows that’s not it. He’s seen it before; he can do better. But it only took him a while to get here. Timmy’s biting his lips, gasping when Armie moved his lips again, this time, so close to his jaw. Armie runs his hands across Timmy’s tummy.

Finally, Timmy touches Armie’s arms, caressing his skin there, still biting his lips. There is no space between them now. Armie won’t let it.

When Armie’s grip got loose, Timmy turned around. He was a mess. This…whatever they were doing, lasted maybe few minutes, yet Timmy was already out of breath, sweating, he didn’t look into Armie’s eyes. Tension and warmth played its part between their bodies. Armie took no time and he continued to press himself against Tim’s crotch this time. Timmy put his hands on Armie’s chest, swallowing deeply, letting him know how good it felt and yet he continued to bite his lips as Armie was basically trying to morph himself into this boy who stood in front of him. 

But Armie’s not having it. He lifted his chin with his finger, and Timmy was at lost, he had to look into his eyes. And once their eyes met, dark blue with dark green, Timmy’s breathing goes back to normal, he feels better again, he’s not shivering anymore. Did he just calm him down with one look? This is exactly how Armie feels next to him, he stops thinking, he stops being frustrated, he’s breathing again.

Maybe this was the moment they both realized that no matter what, they are not letting each other go.

Timmy’s now a changed person and he wants Armie to see it. That’s why he doesn’t hesitate when he brough his fingers and touched Armie’s neck. Armie nuzzles into it, the beard is tickling him again, it makes them both giggle. Armie reaches and touches Timmy’s messy hair, there’s still some hair gel in there but he washed it quickly with water on the set as soon as they were over. It was wet the entire time they were walking afterwards and during their lunch.

No, they will definitely not let each other go just like that, so easily.

“Can I kiss you?” Armie whispers, he looks troubled. How long has he been keeping this to himself?

“Just stop asking already and do it…” Timmy blurted out before he pulled Armie by his neck down and connected their lips.

It’s been only few minutes since they kissed, and this time, Timmy said no, we are not losing any more time. Armie was surprised by Tim’s action but never pulled away, he only brought him closer, controlling his fingers on Tim’s jaw. Timmy wrapped both of his arms around Armie’s neck and he was not letting him go any time soon. Their crotches were rubbing against one another, there was no space between their bodies now.

Armie took this change and travelled with his hands south until he reached his spot and lifted Timmy onto the counter. They giggle into the kiss and break it for a second as Armie’s making his place between Timmy’s legs. Tim’s long and skinny legs are now wrapped around Armie’s thighs.

“You wanna do it?” Timmy mutters as soon as their lips are connected again, he feels rather confident now.

“Do you?” Armie breathes out as he pushes his tongue inside Timmy’s lips.

They’re getting hotter and more turned on as the time goes by.

“I asked you first.” Timmy mumbles and tugs Armie’s hair.

Armie chuckles and they stop kissing.

They’re both red, both of their faces are puffy and red, and wet from all the saliva. Timmy’s never met anyone with whom he loves kissing as much as he loves with Armie.

“I asked you first…what are you? 10 years old…” Armie chuckles, Timmy bites his lips.

“Well…” Tim raises his eyebrows.

Armie’s taken aback. Sure, they talked about this, they talked about everything, this just feels a little rushed. They’ve done the test weeks ago, they were both negative, only when the time comes, when they actually do it, they won’t be using protection.

“If you’re ready then…” Armie breathes out, caressing Timmy’s lower lip with his thumb.

Tim looks away, inhales deeply, exhales.

“Not sure…I’ll ever be ready but…we can try…we never tried it before…” Which is true.

A try won’t kill them. Timmy senses Armie’s having second thoughts. But why? Does he not want him? Is he scared of hurting him? Will this go bad? But once Armie’s face relaxed, so does Timmy’s heart.

And when Armie kissed him again, this time slower…Timmy’s lips shivered and he knew…he’s not letting go of Timmy either.

“Take me to bed Armie…” He softly moaned against his lips.

Armie only smiled widely at him, grabbed his hips and walked with Timmy, hanging onto him like a koala bear and giggling, to his bedroom. They locked the door, just in case and continued their session.

They’ve never done it like this. They’ve only ever done something other than making out two times. And both times were rather quickly and sloppy. Only hand jobs as they were on the spot, drunk or high, they’d laugh afterwards. But as the time went on…it wasn’t funny anymore. They realized they can’t imagine continuing their lives without each other. That was the main reason Timmy was so excited when Armie came over. They’d do it nice and slowly, not drunk, not under the influence, just them being themselves. That might’ve been the reason why Timmy lied when he said he doesn’t have any alcohol in the fridge. There was a can of beer, but this time, he wanted to have Armie sober.

As soon as they reached the bedroom, Armie made sure to put him down carefully. Timmy was thankful he at least remembered to make his bed before leaving his apartment. He knew Armie was coming over, so he cleaned up the apartment a bit. Armie bent down and started kissing him again, all along, reaching to take Timmy’s shirt off. But he stopped him.

“Wai…wait, wait…” Timmy’s stuttering and whispering in the middle of their kisses.

Armie’s hand stops and he backs away a bit, kneeling on the bed.

“What’s wrong?” He asks him, out of breath, hair is messy.

Timmy just sits up, giggles and covers his face with his hands.

“I’m…you’re gonna see me naked…” Timmy mumbles through his hands.

He hears Armie chuckle, but he’s not moving away.

“Tim, I already saw you naked. You’re beautiful and…”

Timmy uncovers his face, fast enough to kneel in front of Armie and stop him from talking.

“No, stop, stop…ah…” He repeats with giggles, playfully punching Armie’s chest. And Armie fights back, grasping onto his tiny fists and bringing him closer to his face.

They both laugh at this. They needed this, so badly.

“How about this…how about I take my clothes off first?” Armie calmly suggests and kisses Timmy’s nose.

Timmy nods.

“Can I?” He adds, Armie agrees with it.

He takes off Armie’s shirt, undoes the belt, buttons and zipper on his jeans, Armie lied down on his pillow as Timmy was helping him take it off. Now he’s only in his boxers. He pulls him on top of him. Timmy has no idea what’s he doing or what’s even happening. He helps him take off his shirt, undoes his jeans as well, and luckily, Timmy stood up on the bed and Armie managed to take his jeans off completely. If Armie would’ve stood up, he’d hit his head against the ceiling.

Now they’re both in their boxers and as soon as Timmy lied back down, Armie straddled him and continued kissing his lips, his neck and his jaw. Timmy’s shivering, thinking how perfect this is, how he never wishes for him to unglue his lips from his body. But everything was indeed rushed when Armie took off Timmy’s boxers, and then his own.

Armie’s hard cock flew up in the air and memories of their summer a year ago finally returned. Suddenly, all those drunk hand jobs seemed like a total joke. Especially because they were getting off while they were still dressed. This is the first time they’re going all the way, and doing it fully nude. No time, Timmy thinks to himself as he turns around and opens the drawer. He takes a bottle of lube out and hands it to Armie. He pours a good amount of liquid and covers his cock with it. No need to use fingers, that will just take most of their time, and that’s when Timmy started to freak out. The pain.

Armie lifts Timmy’s legs up in the air, puts them on his shoulders and he comes closer, almost to the point where there is no room for breathing.

But once Armie took his cock covered in lube and touches Timmy’s hole with its head, that’s when Timmy decided to speak up…

“Stop! Sto-stoop…stop, please…” He stutters and grabs Armie’s arm to stop him.

Timmy is now trembling as he takes his legs off of Armie’s shoulders and lies there naked in front of him, covering his face with his hands, ready to start sobbing any time soon.

“Tim…” Armie whispers, clearly out of breath, he was scared for a brief moment.

“I can’t, I can’t…I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, I can’t…” The boy underneath him mumbles.

Armie reaches out to take his hands off, he wants to see him.

“It’s okay. It’s okay…hey, hey, hey…” He’s repeating as he’s clearing up.

Tim is not moving, suddenly, his arms are made out of steal, and Armie is weak.

“Tim…look at me.” He whispers again.

This time, Timmy removes his hands only to reveal a red and puffy face. His lips are visibly trembling. Armie smiles that he finally revealed himself to him. This is not the same person that was here 20 seconds ago.

Armie takes his face into his hands, still straddling over him.

“It’s okay…” He says to Tim, kissing his nose, caressing their noses. Armie inhales Timmy like this.

“I’m sorry…” Timmy sobs again.

“Don’t be…”

“I thought I could, but…I just can’t…not yet…I’m sorry…”

Armie nods and kisses his nose again.

This leads to a kiss during which Timmy starts sobbing and snorting again, he’s suffocating but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t dare miss an opportunity to be kissed by Armie as he is at his worst.

“I’m sorry Tim.” Armie mutters after they part.

Timmy is confused.

“What for?”

“For rushing. I fucked up, I’m sorry. I saw the fear in your eyes and how unprepared you were and I still went with it. I’m sorry…I’m so fucking disgusting…I’m sorry…” Armie silently grunts as he’s removing himself from the boy. He hates himself now. He saw how much he’s scared and he thought he’d just get it over with.

Timmy’s looking at him, but Armie doesn’t dare look back. He’s happy they stopped. Sometimes, even Armie himself admits to it, he is afraid he wouldn’t be able to control himself around him. And that happened, and it’s terrifying. But this is their first time, why the rush, why so fast and sloppy? No, Timmy deserves a real first time.

“I’ll just…” Armie nodded his head towards the door, saying that he’s clearly leaving.

Tim let him get off the bed, making a sound. He watches as naked Armie is looking for his clothes all over the floor.

“If you leave now, it will look like you were here only for sex.” Timmy spat it out, wiping his tears, his confidence is growing back.

Armie turned around. Now even he looks different.

“That’s not true. I’m leaving because of you. I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me after I basi-…”

“You see how bad it is when you start thinking?” Timmy interrupts him but he continues soon. “Just…come back to bed.” He reaches his arm out for Armie.

He smiles at the boy waiting for him

“You still want me there?” Armie whispers as he’s slowly coming back. They’re both smiling at each other.

“Now more than ever.”

And Armie climbs back and they cuddle up. They need each other right now more than ever.

“We tried running…even before we learned how to walk.” Timmy mumbles against Armie’s neck.

Armie took a short nap with Timmy in his arms. He woke up suddenly when the boy spoke up.

“What?” Armie whispered, rubbing his eyes.

“Nothing…I’m just…thinking.” Timmy replies, tapping onto Armie’s chest with his fingers, playing with his chest hair that he loves so much. Especially because it made Armie a real man.

“Hey, I’m not allowed to think, neither are you…” Armie chuckles and pulls him closer, kissing his forehead.

It’s not the first time they’re lying naked like this. There still is a lot of time and work before they get where they want to be. It’s a real mess, it’s better if they just now enjoy this moment, because they might never get it again.

They were both mentally preparing for this moment, and they failed, nothing wrong with that. Timmy is not ready, Armie is not sure if he is ready himself. He was taken by the moment, all signs pointed out to this, to where they both thought they’ll end up.

“Can I try something?” Timmy looks up at Armie, already uncovering them.

“Umm…sure…” Armie’s a bit confused, and sleepy, but Timmy is uncovering them and he wants to try something…it’s not that hard to connect the dots. Their session is not ending where they both thought it would.

He crawled between Armie’s legs, he parted them a bit so that he could lie down between Armie’s thighs. Armie’s blue eyes are watching him, he’s excited and scared, they’ve never done this before. Why did they think they could head straight to sex without some foreplay or even exploring other stuff other than pure anal sex? It’s crazy. First you learn how to walk, and then you can run.

Timmy’s cheeks were boiling red, he was already shaking before even starting anything. He wanted to do this for a whole year and some months adding everything up.

Just the thought what was coming made Armie grow a bit hard, even harder as Timmy was settling between his legs.

Without a second thought, Tim grabbed Armie’s cock in his hands, licking his lips, just to get himself ready. He was stroking him slowly and gently, lifting his head up so that he could keep an eye-contact with Armie. Armie looked beyond gorgeous with a messy hair and sleepy eyes. He’s nervous. He doesn’t know why, but he was. Armie held one hand on his stomach, and the other one down, closer to Timmy.

“I’ve never done this before…” Timmy says as he’s biting his lower lip, slowly stroking him, loving the fact that he can’t even cup him with his entire palm. This guy is huge.

Timmy remembers seeing him naked on set a year ago and the words “He’s huge” popped right out. Last year, while they were filming the movie, in private, they never went further than causal making out. They called it a rehearsal, but always knew there was something more to it. Then they went to Berlin and things changed. That’s when they shared their first off-set kiss. Then got wasted and did a quick and dirty hand job, to each other.

Armie only chuckles at his comment. This just adds another layer to his nervousness. They’ve never done this before.

“Have you?” Timmy asks him as he moved to caressing the head of Armie’s cock with his thumb. Armie’s breathing shallows, he’s gonna start feeling dizzy soon. The sensation plays its part.

“No, never…” Armie mutters.

They already talked about this before. Why bring it up now?

It was already dark outside, and it was a warm July evening, the window was opened. They’re already feeling the warm wave overpowering them.

“But you did have people do it to you?” Armie adds the question, combing his hair backwards.

Timmy hasn’t stopped stroking him, changing his gaze between Armie’s eyes and his big cock that is now getting pretty hard in his hand.

“Mhm, twice.” Timmy said.

Armie tries to calculate in his head, reaching down, intertwining their fingers. He exhales, closing his eyes and then opening them only to see that it’s not a hallucination; Timmy is really lying between his legs, stroking his erect organ.

“Tell me how you want me to do it.” Tim said with a broken voice.

“No, Tim, don’t tell me that. Just…do it how you think it’s right. How it suits you…”

They smile at each other.

“But we’re in this together. I need to know what you like…” Timmy sound so small but Armie interrupts him.

“Oh, Tim…I can get off even like this…” He said.

Timmy feels his cheeks getting boiled all over again as he lowers his head with an embarrassed expression on his face. Armie gave him a compliment and he didn’t know how to take it. He actually never knew how to take it.

Without hesitation, Timmy looked up at Armie, opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Now it was his chance to rock his world. He licked just at the top of Armie’s cock, and immediately, he hissed at the sensation. He’s never done this before, he’s seen Armie’s organ, even had it in his hands, but tasting it, it is a whole other thing. It’s just skin, hard skin, and he tastes normal, he tastes like Armie. The thought itself just makes Timmy hard as he is lying down on his own crotch. Armie likes it, so he licks it again, and again, and once more. Until he just opens his mouth and swallows his head.

“Oh, Tim…mmm…” Armie moans instantly.

Looks like he hasn’t been touched down there properly for a really long time. Armie puts a hand on Timmy’s head, as a support, not forcing himself inside Timmy’s mouth. And his cock head is so big, he’ll need time to get used to this. Because after hearing Armie’s reaction and seeing how his body reacts to something as simple as a pair of lips around his genitals, no way is this the last time he’s gonna do this to Armie.

He swallows him again, already feeling like he can’t take it fully inside his mouth. All he managed was the head and few inches below. He’s familiar with the gag reflux but he hasn’t reached it yet, nor is he looking forward to during his ever first time giving someone a blow job. Soon he pulls out, leaving a trace of saliva on him, inhaling deeply and then going back down, as much as he can; slowly swallowing him. Armie doesn’t need it fully coated, even this is too much for him to handle.

Eventually, Timmy just decides to keep his lips coating the head of his cock, he thinks it’s enough for their first time. He’ll learn to suck cock the next time they get together and get naked.

“Tim…my God…yeah just like that…so good…ah…”

And Armie apparently loves it. Tim’s not sure whether he’s really loving it or he hasn’t had sex in a long time so literally anything comes as a pleasure. But Timmy, even though he knows the reason, decides to be opened about it.

“You’re not just saying that because you think that’s what I want to hear?” Timmy mumbles as he’s licking his lips. He’s a sight for sore eyes; all blushed, messy, horny, needy…just like Armie wants him to be.

But he doesn’t give Armie time to answer, he just dives back down, swallowing his head again. And he keeps on going from that point on for a while. He’s trying to lay off the teeth, he really is, he can’t reach far but this is enough. Thoughts about giving Armie Hammer a blow job in his tiny apartment in New York…now that sets him off. So much that he needed to reposition himself and kneel between Armie’s thighs, only so that he could touch himself.

“Fuck yeah…mmm…so good…” Armie moans.

Those moans make Timmy moan as well as he’s sucking Armie’s cock and stroking himself. Timmy can’t hold back with incoherent sounds as soon as he touches himself, he was leaking, which lead to chemical release and he wanted to, he needed to show how much he wants to please this beautiful man in front of him. He’s not holding back, he’s not silent, he looks him in the eyes as he is sucking the head of his cock. Armie’s a pure hot mess; he’s leaning on his elbows, throwing his head backwards from time to time, letting his Adam’s apple jump in front of Timmy.

He is really doing this, he was bold enough to start this, to suck him off as he was lying naked in his bed.

Just having him in his mouth after dreaming about it daily would be enough to get him off, but Armie had other plans.

“Come here…” Armie spoke in mid-air, too quickly for Timmy to catch up what’s going on.

Armie reached down, grabbed Timmy’s thigh and pulled him towards him so now he’s sitting on Armie’s chest with his head still facing towards Armie’s cock in his hands. The chest hair is tickling him, it arouses him even more.

Do people still do this? Didn’t Carry Bradshaw write that the last time people did 69 was in 1969? And yes, he watched “Sex and the city” many times before. Mostly by himself, other times, with Pauline, as an excuse because he couldn’t find anything else to watch so…let’s watch “Sex and the city”, but he made sure not to watch certain scenes in it. And he loved it.

Now his ass is in Armie’s face and he felt rather uncomfortable with it, but once Armie spread his butt cheeks and dived inside with his bearded face, he forgot all about it and almost collapsed on his thighs.

“Fuck…Armie…” He moaned which only stirred him to dive in deeper onto Armie’s cock. His legs were shaking.

“You like this, Tim?” Armie mumbled with his tongue inside his hole.

He couldn’t answer, only continued to moan as he was stroking Armie’s cock.

And Armie wanted more, he wanted to repay him for this sudden and surprised visit, that he pulled his hips backwards and made Timmy sit on his face.

Timmy was sitting on Armie’s face. Never saw this one coming. How and when did they get to this? They were cuddling only what…half an hour ago? And now they’re doing this.

There was no telling who wanted who more. They called it even inside their twisted heads and continued what they were doing already.

Timmy didn’t want to get up from his face, so he only continued to stroke his cock from that position. He kept grinding against Armie’s sweaty and bearded face, as he was still exploring Tim’s insides with his tongue. And my God, he loved it. He kept twitching inside Timmy’s hand as he was licking Timmy’s hole and pushing his tongue inside, as much as he could; Timmy was stiff, but he soon relaxed when he realized that that was the key to everything. First we walk, then we run. First we taste the hole, then do the rest, step by step. Armie couldn’t breathe but that was the least of his concerns.

Armie pushed his arms in the air, touching Tim’s tummy, going north until he found his tiny nipples, and continues rubbing them with his fingers.

“Fuck, fuck…oh…Armie…” Timmy silently breathed out into the air. Armie never reacted, he continued to breach him with his tongue. First tongue, then fingers, and then…

Nobody ever made Timmy’s eyes roll before in bed. Not this much, from something so simple as rimming. He knew what rimming was, but never did it with anyone, and now he had the most perfect chance to do it with Armie.

And as he was grinding against Armie’s hairy and sweaty face, he felt ready, he wanted him this instant.

“Armie…I need you now…I’m ready…” Timmy grunted loudly with tears streaming down his face. Fuck, what a good feeling.

“No…not today…” Armie breathed out underneath him and pulled his skin harder towards him.

Timmy was shocked but needed to catch a breath to ask him why not today.

“Why the fuck not…ah…”

“Because…I just learned how to walk…let me enjoy walking today…we’ll run some other time…I promise Tim…” Armie said and pushed his tongue deeper, tasting the sweetness of Timmy’s entrance, he’ll taste the true insides some other time. Timmy only smiled for a split second and continued to sweat on top of him as he was arching his hips against Armie’s sweaty face.

Soon, Armie’s chest were decorated with Timmy’s precum, and he was taken aback suddenly, didn’t even know how to react, he didn’t even register when Armie leaked in his hand few moments earlier.

“Shit…Armie…I’m so-…”

“Shut up. That’s hot, that’s good, baby.” Armie breathed out, catching a breath finally.

With that, Timmy bent down and put Armie in his mouth again, continued to suck on the head of his cock. Trying to open wider as much as he could, which only made Armie grunt against his hole.

Timmy had to wonder if his wife ever did this for him. By the looks of it, if she did, it was a very long time ago. He can’t continue getting off on his own hand. That’s when Timmy had to remind himself that sometime, between when they arrived at his apartment, and when they started making out in the kitchen, Armie took his wedding ring off. He was grateful Armie didn’t need to remind the both of them while they’re alone, it’s about them. Does his wife know? Of course she does.

That was enough to bring him closer to the edge. And apparently, so did Armie when he sat on the bed with Timmy still in his lap with his back turned to him. And Tim didn’t want to waste any second longer, nor did he want to waste the opportunity to watch Armie come. He’s seen him do it before. To this day, it’s still the hottest thing Timmy has ever seen, especially because he is the reason behind it.

Timmy turned around, still sitting on Armie’s crotch, jerking his cock off, looking into his eyes. Their thighs were entangled, eyes connected, Armie was working on Timmy, and Timmy was working on Armie, jerking each other faster and faster.

Already hyperventilating, hairs getting messy, sweaty, sticking to their skins, dark pupils replaced their natural eye colour, lips puffy, open mouth, tongue sticking out, they looked both drunk and high off of each other. Armie grabbed the back of Timmy’s neck and crushed their lips together. They engaged into a very sexy make out session which only brought their orgasms closer and closer.

Any second now.

Never breaking the contact, Timmy let out incoherent sounds into Armie’s mouth, which was the sign that he is just about to come. And when he finally let go, he started ejaculating all over Armie’s hand, on Armie’s thigh and onto his bed sheets, letting out sounds such as moans combined with sobs. Armie broke the kiss to watch him come. Only a second later, Timmy felt a line move inside his hand and that was Armie’s que to come. And he did; little white dots of spunk covered their connected skins, and then white lines of cum decorated Timmy’s hand, he kept swearing, holding onto Timmy’s hand for dear life. It all happened so fast, Timmy didn’t even have the time to react to his own orgasm because seeing Armie come and listening to his grunts was more than enough to finish Timmy off for good.

Timmy felt the rush and the electricity as Armie was milking him entirely, he leaned back, almost falling off of the bed with his head hanging upside down. Armie watched him as he was letting go once again, thinking how this is the most beautiful human being he has ever seen, and that this sight was the sexiest sight he could’ve ever imagined. Armie will not let him go, never. He wants to be the only one who sees Tim when he reaches his orgasm. At that moment, in the heat of the moment probably, he promised himself he’s gonna hurt anyone who gets closer to him.

He’s mine, Armie thought as he watched Timmy getting back to reality, slowly but certainly. His sweaty skin was glistening, shining, it was like a piece of art coming to life in front of him. He controlled his breathing, but his body was still left on hanging from the side of the bed.

Armie slammed his body back onto the pillows and he stayed like that until he was certain the adrenaline rush wore off and he could talk and think like he did before all of this.

Few minutes later, Armie laughs out into the air, Timmy did the same, he hears him. Armie looks down and gets up on his knees and goes after his boy. He wondered how his head hasn’t exploded from all the blood rush. When he captured Timmy’s tummy and starts kissing it, Timmy began kicking back, giggling…he’s too sensitive now. He sits back on the bed, Armie grabs him again and they fall down onto the pillows soon enough.

Once Timmy is back in his arms again, they kiss once more with tongue, caressing each other’s faces, bodies are intertwined, their skins already grew cold from all the sweat and breeze coming from the opened window.

The only thing Timmy felt like doing was lying inside his arms and letting him worship him.

“You okay?” Armie whispered against his forehead.

Timmy nods.

“Should we shower?” Armie suggests.

“Not yet.”

Timmy was happy that Armie suggested they shower together. Water can wait, they’ll do it together, later.

They look into each other’s eyes and smile, widely.

“Will you sleep over?” Timmy’s voice is small, he sounds needy, and he’s now even more in the mood to cuddle, and to attach their skins.

“You’re crazy if you think I’m going back to my hotel after everything we just did.” Armie said and kissed him once again.

This was just perfect. Walk first, run later.

Armie admitted to himself that he wouldn’t mind having Timmy like this every day, for the rest of his life, even if they don’t go all the way. And Timmy was thinking how he’d be happy with whatever they decide to do about their relationship, as long as they promise each other to never let a single day go by without them talking to each other, any way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.
> 
> If there are some readers familiar with my fanfic "From strangers to lover", i thought about it, and i am most likely going to continue it. But not adding more chapters to those existing 68, that part is done. I will think about it more, but if i do decide to continue it, it will be either a continuation, as a part of the series, or a whole new fanfic but with the same characters.


End file.
